


The Amazing Peter Parker

by Gynny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Confession of love sort of, Flash is trying, Flirting, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Non binary original character, Pride, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: ((((((((((PLEASE READ THE TAG. FLASH IS AN IGNORANT IN THIS, HE HAVE SOME REAL HARD TRANSPHOBIC THOUGHTS AT FIRST, AND SOME HOMOPHOBIC TOO. NO SLURS THO. BUT TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SENSIBLE TO THAT.)))))))))))He didn’t meant to say it. Really.Thing is, since his realization, he began to refer to Peter as "Perfect Parker" in his head. Innocently enough, really. It was his little nickname for his crush, one he intended to keep to himself forever.It just slipped.« Hey, Perfect Parker, what’s up! » he had screamed when Peter entered their decathlon practice room, and a heavy silence fell on everyone. Peter stopped, dead in his tracks, Ned and Abbe looked at him, shocked and Mj snorted.She just snorted.« What did you call me? » Peter had the nerve to ask, hesitant.





	The Amazing Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Once again folks : READ THE TAGS. TRANSPHOBIC AND HOMOPHOBIC REMARKS ARE GOING TO BE MADE BY FLASH, EVEN THOUGH HE REALLY JUST IS STUPID AND MEAN NO HARM, IT'S STILL TRANSPHOBIC. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DON'T HURT YOURSELF AND JUST DON'T READ PLEASE (NO SLURS THO) .
> 
> Native french speaker here, my English isn't perfect and I didn't have a beta for this writing so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know !

 

Flash didn’t like boys. No, really. If he liked boys, he would’ve known it way sooner. Everyone knew that Tony Stark, Thor, and / or Captain America were some real gay awakening. So if Flash didn’t feel any attraction towards Tony Stark, or Thor or Captain America, it meant he was straight. Right?  
  
Then why the fuck do he find Peter Parker so _pretty_?

* * *

Flash wasn’t homophobic. 

He _wasn’t_. 

He had nothing against same sex couples, really he didn’t give a single shit. Live and let live, right? Others could do whatever they wanted, as long as they didn’t shove it into his face. He didn’t care. He wasn’t homophobic.

 But he wasn’t gay. He was normal. He liked girls, and football, and he didn’t like pink and his voice was low and manly and.

Flash frown. Even he could feel that his thoughts weren’t great.

“I hope I’m not homophobic” he thought to himself.

* * *

At first, he wondered. Is Peter even a boy? Maybe he was a girl in disguise - Flash wouldn’t be too surprise, the kid seemed like he had big secrets in his closet. So Flash was _that_ straight, to crush on a girl while she was looking like a guy!  
  
(Flash didn’t know how to feel about that, honestly. And it still sounded pretty bad)

* * *

Peter got wet today. Not in a sexual kind of way, more in « a Jock “accidentally“ pushed him in the fountain » kind of way. So Peter had to change himself. Underwear included.  
  
So basically, Penis Parker had, indeed, a penis.  
  
"Maybe he’s still a girl, though." Flash thought. "Trans girl. It’s still straight to like a trans girl, right?"  
  
He really wasn’t sure that it was that straight to crush on someone with a dick.

“Is that transphobic?” Flash thought. And, mentally, he added the topic to his mental list of things he should read and learn more about.

* * *

« Are you a girl? »  
  
« ... What? » Peter’s eyebrow went up in confusion. « Are you calling me girly? »  
  
« No! Not that you’re manly, loser. Just. I was wondering like... maybe you’re a girl? Like... trans, or something I guess? »  
  
Now, Peter had a look of _absolute disgust_ on his face, much to Flash’s surprise. He never thought the guy would be transphobic.  
  
« If you want to insult me, Flash, please refrain from saying that kind of transphobic shit. It’s low, _even for you_ . »  
  
_Now_ , it made sense.  
  
« I’m not-! It wasn’t an insult! I’m really wondering, it’s just pure curiosity I _swear_ , I don’t mean anything by it! »  
  
Peter’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. « Even though it’s ‘just curiosity’, it’s rude. And it is none of your concern, anyway. »  
  
Flash’s cheeks burned of shame as he nodded. Peter was right. Just because he _may_ have a crush on - _him/her?_ \- it didn’t give him any right to ask that kind of private shit out of the blue. They weren’t even friends.

« I’m not transphobic.» Flash mumbled, cheeks still as red as a poppy.

He really hope he was telling the truth. He didn’t want to be one of those assholes he saw parading one day, yelling obscenities and death threats to a whole community just because they existed. He really hope he wasn’t one of those bad guys.

He really should read more on the subject. And stop talking before thinking.  
« I’m a boy. » Peter said, after a few minutes of silence and Flash nodded.  
  
It didn’t resolve his problems.

* * *

Maybe it was just physical?  
  
Well, if it was physical, it definitely meant he wasn’t straight. But he needed to know.  
  
So he began to give extra attention at everything Peter did and said and thought.

* * *

Turns out, Peter Parker was amazing.  
  
He truly had to be the purest being to walk the earth since it was born, and Flash really wondered how he didn’t fell in love with him sooner. - yes, love. Flash had accept it, he was in love with Peter Parker and he wasn’t even ashamed of it because Peter was perfect and you had to be a fool not to love him.  
  
So. Flash wasn’t straight.  
But he wasn’t gay either. He didn’t really had any crush on anyone before Parker, to be honest. But he liked girls, right? Girls were cute and pretty and he went to homecoming with a girl and it was great even though he admit they didn’t touch each other much. Or danced. Or even talked, actually.  
  
Maybe he didn’t like girls, after all. But he didn’t like boys either, really.  
  
He just liked Peter Parker.  
  
Maybe it was it’s own sexual orientation. "Attracted to Peter Parker".  

* * *

So if he was indeed PeterParkeromatic - he wasn’t sure yet how to call it, but it will certainly not be called PeterParkerosexual, that made it sound like it was just that, sexual, and Peter Parker deserved just so much more than just that- he was unlikely going to fall in love with anyone else in his life. So he only had two paths to follow.  
  
One, ignore Peter Parker and finish his life alone.  
  
Two, seduce Peter Parker.  
  
For the moment, Flash was going with path one.

* * *

He didn’t meant to say it. Really.  
  
Thing is, since his realization, he began to refer to Peter as "Perfect Parker" in his head. Innocently enough, really. It was his little nickname for his crush, one he intended to keep to himself forever.  
  
It just slipped.  
  
« Hey, Perfect Parker, what’s up! » he had screamed when Peter entered their "decathlon practice room" and a heavy silence fell on everyone. Peter stopped, dead in his tracks, Ned and Abbe looked at him, shocked and Mj snorted.

She just snorted.  
  
« What did you call me? » Peter had the nerve to ask, hesitant.  
  
Flash was mortified and he felt his cheeks burn. « Penis Parker.» he mumbled, uncomfortable. He was so obviously lying, everybody knew at this point, but he had to save his honor.    
  
« Riiiight. » said MJ. « You totally called him that. Now, can we move on? We’re here for decathlon practice, not to discuss Flash’s crush. »  
  
« I don’t have a crush. » he hissed, trying not to look at Peter, and he opened his physics’ book.

* * *

Peter didn’t try to talk to him about the incident. Flash figured that’ll be as much as a rejection he’ll ever get.  
  
He _knew_ he had no shot, really. It still just stung a little bit.

 

* * *

So, New York’s Pride was something.

Flash thought he would give it a try, spend an hour maximum parading with everyone of the LGBTQ+ community, talk with some people, educate himself a little on some matters - reassure himself a little bit too, because no, he wasn’t homophobic nor transphobic - and he ended up spending the whole day there. It was so great and open and happy. He felt so good in this crowd. He made some benevolent acquaintance with whom he talked a lot during the day and the diagnostic had fallen.

He _was_ homophobic and transphobic.

At first, he felt like crying.

His new friend tried to comfort him, and Flash felt guilty as shit. Carol was at the pride to celebrate their identity - Carol was non-binary, and even though Flash didn’t really understood what it meant, he knew Carol was an incredible person that wanted to be call “them” and not “her” and who was he to deny them anything? - and they ended up trying to comfort one of the assholes who made their life so miserable.

Flash was one of those assholes.

He was the bad guy.

* * *

Carol tried to ease his conscience the best they could. They called Flash’s homophobic and transphobic thoughts “internalized”. They said that society had formated his mind that way, that he wasn’t his fault to begin with.

 He kind of felt like a coward, accusing society for all his problems. But, once again, Carol was incredible. They were surely right.

«It’s not your fault you’ve been told lies all your life. You just need to emancipate yourself, and educate yourself. To see the truth.» They told him, kindly and supportively. Flash gave them a shaky smile. Carol smiled too, and they started to fumble for something inside their bag.

« We’re at the Pride, Eugene.» They said, and Flash’s heart got warm like it never did when someone use his real name. « It’s all about being who you are, without shame nor judgment from anyone. » They handed him a little gay flag sticker. « This is your first step. And soon enough, you’ll run, I swear.»

* * *

Flash was gay. And possibly demi-romantic. Maybe?

He just read the demi-romantic page on Wikipedia and it felt like something that could correspond him, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to falsely label himself and hurt a whole community because of his ignorance. Again.

He was just going to go with the “gay” tag for now.

* * *

Flash stuck the sticker Carol gave him on his locker, and acted like he didn’t care even though he was terrified.

Nobody commented, for a whole day. Flash began to loosen up. Carol was right. It was such a small step, a baby step, but it made him feel so good and so proud. It was amazing.

And then, Peter Parker passed in front of his locker. And stopped. And _stared_ at it - _at the sticker_ \-  for a whole minute. And then walked away.

Flash didn’t sleep that night, filled with anxiety and sadness. His heart was clunched, curled up on itself.

He wanted to _rip_ the damn sticker apart.

* * *

The next day, at school, Flash passed in front of Peter’s locker. A new sticker had been stuck on it.

 

A pink, purple and blue one.

 

* * *

 So. Peter Perfect Parker was bisexual.

He liked boys. And girls, alright. But he liked boys too.

Flash was a boy. He had his chances. Very small and frail chances, sure, because he was Flash Thompson, the bully, rude coward, and he was Peter Perfect Parker. But still. Chances nonetheless.  
  
And just like that, Flash began following path two.

He was gonna sweep Parker off his feet.

* * *

  
« Hey Perfect Parker, what’s up! » became his daily greeting. He kinda liked it, his new nickname for the boy was a cute praise, it sounded nice and it echoed his old, cringey greeting - Penis Parker, oh my god did he really thought he was straight while talking that much about boy’s genitals? - A winning strike.  
  
At first, Peter didn’t knew how to react. He was turning red and was stuttering, confused.  
  
He was adorable.

* * *

« Why are you doing this? » Parker asked him one day.  
  
« Doing what? »  
  
« This. Being... nice. » he grimaced « and this new nickname ... »  
  
« You don’t like it? » Flash asked, really surprised. He would love it if someone called him "perfect" everyday.  
  
« That’s not... » Peter mumbled, crossing his arms. « Why are you doing it? »  
  
« I’m hitting on you. » Flash said, bluntly, then winced. It sounded pretty bad, like a game or something. What he was feeling wasn’t a game, it wasn’t funny. It was dead serious. « I mean. I’m seducing you. »  He stuttered, quickly, while trying to convince himself that the heat he felt on his cheeks wasn’t from embarrassment.  
  
« Seducing me? » Peter choked.  
  
« Yes. »  
  
« But... » Peter seemed at loss. « Why? »  
  
This time, Flash knew his cheeks were red from embarrassment. «Because you’re amazing.» he shrugged, like it was nothing, and fled.

* * *

It was the only time Peter ever talked about his greetings. But after that he began to smile at Flash and answer.  
  
« Hey Flash! »  
  
It made Flash’s heart go crazy.

* * *

Being nice to Peter was easy enough.  
  
He started to laugh at his puns.  
  
« Ahahah, good one Parker! »  
  
Peter smiled so damn proudly every time.  
  
Every praise came in so easily, Flash had real trouble remembering what it was like when he was rude to Peter.  
  
« Looking good, Parker. »  
  
« You’re so clever, Peter. »  
  
He started to open doors for him and smile at him every occasion he got, and Peter always smiled back.  
  
Peter’s smile was so cute, Flash fell in love all over again every time he got to see it.

* * *

  
His crush on Parker wasn’t a secret anymore. Everyone knew. But nobody made fun of it. Maybe it was because Flash didn’t try to hide it and totally assumed it. 

Maybe it was because he was friend with Michelle Jones and, since she was terrifying, nobody wanted to get on her bad side.  
  
But Flash preferred to believe that nobody dared making fun of his feelings for Peter Parker because everyone else also had feelings for Peter Parker.  
  
Because Peter Parker was amazing and impossible not to love.

* * *

« Want me to drop you off, Parker? » Flash asked, one day.

 

They were just outside the school. The day had just ended and Flash was going to his car when he spotted Parker just behind him, walking fast. If he was in such a hurry to get home, Flash could help him out and give him a lift if he wanted.  
  
Peter smiled but shook his head and kept walking past him. Flash shrugged.  
  
He’ll ask again tomorrow.

* * *

  
The next day, Flash asked him again. Peter refused, again.  
  
The day after as well. And everyday after that.  
  
But Flash didn’t lose hope. As long as Peter didn’t ask him to stop, he’ll keep trying.

* * *

  
  
« Want me to drop you off, Parker? » Flash asked again, a week or so later.  
  
« Actually, » Peter began, and Flash’s heart stopped. « there is this new movie, about this kind of virtual reality, that I really wanted to see. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? »  
  
Flash blushed heavily and smiled uncontrollably. « Like, right now? As a date? I mean, it’s okay if it’s not a date, I don’t mind being your friend, you’re great! »  
  
Peter laughed, adorably because he was Peter Perfect Parker and he didn’t know how not be adorable really, and nodded « As a date, Eugene. » And wow, who knew his name he hated could sound so great?  
  
« Nice » Flash whispered, and louder: « nice, great! I really want to date you! » Peter chuckled, a nice and honest smile on his face. Flash almost ran to the passenger’s door of his car to open it for his date.  
  
He had a date. With Perfect Parker. The Amazing Peter Parker.

 

_Life was great._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave a kudo and a comment ! I love reading what you guys and gals thought about my works ♥


End file.
